And So it Goes
by ivyflightislistening
Summary: Quartermaster, Double-O Agent. Q, Bond. Colleagues, friends, partners. A series of one-shots and drabbles depicting moments in the lives of James Bond and Q. Humor and hatred, affection and love. If working together had been excitement, neither is quite prepared for what follows. Bond/Q. 00Q. Set during and post-Skyfall.
1. Introduction, Crack

December 12, 2012

Greetings, all! A quick note:

I've been on a bit of a fanfiction hiatus (if not a writing one) for a few months. This has not been of my own volition, but overcome with schoolwork and extra curricular activities, sometimes I've been so exhausted that I just plop down on the couch with the latest Supernatural and fall asleep. However, I've missed writing as much as I used to, and I thought I'd ease my way back into fanfiction (and eventual finish my WIPs!) with some short Bond drabbles. Most of these relate to the latest film, Skyfall, and all are part of the Daniel Craig-Bond universe. Each chapter begins with a single-word prompt, rather like the psycho-analysis scene in Skyfall itself. However, though brief, my responses will be a bit longer than Bond's.

I hope you enjoy!

-ivyflightislistening

**Crack**

"I can hardly believe you've done it again. Do you know how much of my department's funds go directly to fixing your equipment, double-oh-seven? More than I'm being paid, I'll have you know-"

"It's just a crack, Q-"

"A crack in the screen of a thousand-dollar locating device that I neither have the time nor the desire to fix!"

"It was an honest mistake-"

"No, it was just you being reckless and foolish and undeserving of-_mmph…_"

…

"You know, James-"

…

"-you can't-"

…

"-kiss me forever."

…

"I beg to differ."

…

"I'm serious, James, you can't-"

…

"-just keep breaking my-"

…

"-equipment, either."

…

"Do shut up, Q."

…

"Promise you'll be more careful."

…

"Promise you will or I'll press the panic button."

…

"Ooh. Terrifying."

…

"Promise-"

…

"-or I won't give all-"

…

"-my interns the same lunch hour or-"

…

"-turn off all the cameras in my office."

…

"I'll try."

…

"That's what I thought."

…


	2. Blind, Lend, Pocket

**Blind**

"Double-oh-seven, if you do not return my glasses immediately, I will be forced to either call security or demonstrate how my latest assault weapon works. Your call."

**Lend**

"And this time, double-oh-seven," the Quartermaster stared over the rim of his glasses, ensuring that the agent knew there was no good excuse for losing such expensive equipment. "Bring my devices back in one piece."

Bond smirked, and Q wondered why he even bothered.

**Pocket**

"Q, you hardly ever breathe fresh air. You're not accustomed to any weather, let alone the cold. Go inside and get some gloves."

The young Quartermaster simply smiled, perfectly content with hands tucked into the other man's jacket pockets.


	3. Satin

**Satin**

"There are dinner jackets, Q, and then there are _dinner jackets_."

The words escaped before he realized where they had came from.

Bond swallowed down the bile that rose in his throat. The words shouldn't matter. Whatever had happen to the woman who had given him that advice, the words were still true. People lived and died but the missions continued, and the art of espionage was hiding in plain sight. In this case, with a fine dinner jacket. She was gone. No use thinking of her. Done. Over. On to the mission.

The spy pretended that his displeasure stemmed from his fidgety colleague's tie. Bond tugged it loose, irritable. "If you insist on joining me, you must try to look the part."

"Or they could train you to do useful things," the Quartermaster grumbled, "Like hacking. If you knew how to turn on a computer, then you could do your job properly and I could be home, drinking my tea."

Q twitched away from the tie. Hands near his throat certainly seemed to make him uneasy, not that Bond could blame him. The double-oh agent smirked. "Whining doesn't become you, Q."

"Suits don't become me."

"Mm." Bond made a non-committal noise as he gave the younger man one last look-over, then spun him to face the mirror. "I beg to differ."


	4. Lure

**Lure**

"Have you gone utterly mad? You want to use Q as a lure for this man? Q, who hardly knows how to aim a gun-"

"Double-oh-seven-"

"M, it's insane. You're risking the best man we've got, along with just about everything else if he's compromised-"

"I wouldn't be compromised, James-"

"How would you know? Have you ever been out in the field, let alone tortured? You've never even been outside for more than half an hour. Q, this is-"

"_Bond!_ That is no way to speak to either your superior or your Quartermaster. Q's participation is final. Now, you can work with us and prepare to capture La Lutte _alive_, or I could ship you off to Mexico to deal with the cartel. Your call."

"I don't like it."

"That wasn't one of the options, double-oh-seven."

"James, I'm the most logical choice. La Lutte and his henchmen know who I am, they know I'm important, and they would be more willing to come after someone who they know isn't armed to the teeth."

"I'll be damned if this is part of your job description, Q."

"Serving my country is."

"Bollocks. MI6 offered you work or imprisonment because you're such a rogue card they couldn't trust you anywhere else. You're the Q Sector. You aren't meant to-you don't have to do this."

"M is right, double-oh-seven. Agents are not to talk to their Quartermasters so rudely. M, I'll be in my office. Ring me when I'm to leave the building. Good day."

******if you like these and have suggestions of your own, feel free to review with ideas.


End file.
